


Radio Ga Ga

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Reddie Stories [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Drugs, Free Verse, M/M, Smut, poetic writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: All we hear is radio ga gaRadio goo gooRadio ga gaAll we hear is radio ga gaRadio blah blahRadio, what's new?Radio, someone still loves you





	Radio Ga Ga

It was a lazy summer day. It was hot, the open windows barely let any of the still warm air inside. The fan was turned on the highest setting, able only to let some of the air brush against the sweat that left the skin. The radio was playing some stupid Queen song about radios, one that had a nice beat and made for a great background noise. The birds sang outside, flying through the windows and looking for some water to bathe in the summer heat.

It was like a romantic movie his mother would like to see in the cinema. Although... this one she wouldn't enjoy very much.

His clock started beeping, and Eddie let out a soft sigh as he looked over at his wrist. Richie wasn't moving, in fact he just moved even closer to him, sucking and kissing his neck, sliding his curious hands under his shirt and touching his soft, hot skin. Eddie closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying that moment, that heat, that warmth that dominated his body. But he lingered on it for just a moment.

"I gotta go" he said, pushing Richie away from him, but he whined and looked down at Eddie, sitting on his stomach, shaking his head. "Rich."

"Don't go... We haven't spent enough time together this summer" he said, one of his hands sliding over Eddie's chest underneath his shirt, teasing his nipple, making him let out a soft sigh before he pulled Richie's insistent hands away from him.

"Quit it Tozier, I have to go" he said, firmly, pushing Richie away from him and getting up. He walked to the bathroom, checking himself in the mirror for any marks of messes. He combed his hair, pushed his shirt inside his pants and washed his face with cold water before walking into the bedroom again. Richie stared at him from the bed, looking so fucking lazy. Shirtless, sweaty, hair a mess on, glasses on the edge of his nose, pants opened with his happy trail and boxers rim showing off like a god damned porn star.

Sometimes Eddie didn't know if he hated Richie or not.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up and laying against the pillows. Eddie rolled his eyes, walking to him and giving him a soft kiss on the edge of his lips.

"Don't forget to take out the trash" Eddie said, brushing his hair back before walking out of his room through the door. He passed by the living room, waving at Maggie and Wentworth, who waved back and wished him a good trip back home. He thanked them and walked out, grabbing his bike and going home in silence. The air hit his face and it was a bit relaxing, he closed his eyes and let himself drift through the streets in silence. The few cars that passed by barely made any sound, not enough to take him out of is trance.

He had curly hair, warm brown eyes and tanned warm skin in his mind. He had a deep, rough voice, a sill laugh and a sweet moan in his memories. He had love and happiness in his heart.

He didn’t really smile. He wasn't one to smile for nothing. But his eyes opened and he let out a deep breath, feeling the happiness moving through his veins. The contentment and the joy that he had never felt before.

The streets were calm, the sun was shining, the air was weightless, and life seemed to be perfect.

Life was perfect.

To him, life had never been this good.

It was worth every little second he had to spend.

\------------------------------

Youth.

Love.

Heartbreak.

Lessons.

Realizations.

Life.

There was something more to it than just living.

It was about experiences. It was about mistakes. It was about learning, teaching, loving, hating, burning, freezing, it was about breathing... and about drowning.

\-------------------------------

"Are you going out again?"

Richie looked up from his watch, staring at his mom in the couch. She wasn’t paying attention to him, she was staring at the TV with her head laying on his dad's shoulder. He almost felt sick, they were so disgusting.

"Yeah."

"Do you have money for gas? Food?" his father asked, and Richie almost rolled his eyes. He grabbed the keys, his wallet, and walked out, closing the door behind himself and heading to his secondhand car.

The sun was setting in the distance, and he put the cassette tape in the radio, turning it on as loud as his ears could handle and driving off. He got into the streets, driving quickly to Eddie's house, looking around as he passed by parks and other houses, trees and lakes, animals and humans, children and adults, all of them living their lives in an eternal silence. It wasn't like he cared at all. He was more focused on the beat of the drums and the swing of the guitar.

He parked the car and honked, waiting in silence as the door eventually opened. He could barely hear Eddie's mother complaining to him, telling him to be careful, to come back home early, not to get in trouble, and he saw in Eddie's face the middle finger he was giving her in his head.

He was always so pent up. Polo shirts, perfect jeans, white socks, sneakers... fucking perfect boy. Richie felt like smoking a joint just for his mannerisms.

Eddie climbed inside the car and closed the door, staring annoyedly at Richie. He lowered the volume of the radio and sighed to himself as he looked around the car.

"You need to clean this fucking shit."

Oh yeah.

Richie leaned in and held Eddie's chin, turning his face and kissing him, deepening the kiss almost immediately. His lips parted, they moved together, cigarettes and mint toothpaste, citric soap and green apple moisturizer, prep and junky, so fucking good. Richie licked inside his mouth, hungry, and Eddie melted against him, hands moving to his hair, brushing through the curls and knots, pulling and tugging, like the little animal he was.

He hid so much behind that façade of a good boy. So much fire in his little body. So much dirt beneath the gallons of disinfectant. Like Richie fucking liked it.

"What movie?" Eddie whispered against his lips, their kiss never ending, just turning sloppier and hotter, their mouths puffy and red from the biting and sucking.

"Whichever one is on" Richie answered, and Eddie groaned as if it was the hottest thing he had ever heard. He broke the kiss, his eyes almost black with lust, and nodded, fixing his hair and wiping his mouth from the excessive saliva in his mouth. Richie had never seen something so fucking hot in his whole life.

"Drive."

"Alright."

It wasn't a long drive to the drive in. It was just on the outskirts of the town, and there were so many cars parked. It was dark already, the lights turned on as they all waited for the movie to begin. Richie found somewhere to park in the middle of other cars, turning the engine off and pushing his seat all the way back. It was a silent invitation honestly, specially when he pushed his hair back like that, grabbed a cigarette that he knew Eddie hated, and blew it outside the window. It was a silent, needy invitation, when he undid some buttons from his shirt - because it was hot and the air around them was thick -, when he took off his belt and pulled down his zipper. It was a silent, needy, desperate invitation, when he didn't look at Eddie once, focused on the couple next car that was fucking like mad in the backseat, their windows foggy with the heat, and he blew off the smoke from his mouth, laying his seat just slightly to get himself into a comfortable position.

It was a silent, needy, desperate, burning hot invitation, when he pressed his hand down against his crotch as he watched the girl being pushed against the window, her boobs moving up and down as the guy behind her fucked her senseless.

Fucking drive ins.

It was all worth it though, when Eddie climbed on his lap, grabbing his hair and making him turn his head to face him, and not whatever obscenities were happening next door. It was worth it, when he slid his crotch against Richie's, slow and all teasing like, looking so huge despite being so small. It was all worth it, when he took the cigarette and threw it away, pressing his lips to Richie's and sliding his hands over his chest, opening his shirt all the way down to touch his smooth, long torso.

It was fucking glorious, having Eddie all hot and heavy on top of him like this, sweat all over their bodies because of that god damned heat, specially when they were pressing together so close like this.

It was just like heaven had just decided to make hell a special visit.

\--------------------------

Eddie never thought himself as a needy person.

He never thought himself as someone who would do anything and everything to get what he wanted.

He never thought himself as a plain out whore for attention.

But that wasn't what he found out.

With his hair a mess, shirt falling lazily over his body, pants down to his thighs, sweat all over his body, he found out he was extremely needy. Needy for Richie's eyes on his body, needy for Richie's hands on his skin, needy for Richie's lips on his neck, needy for Richie's dick in his ass, like it was now. So painfully real, as he rode out his own pleasure, using Richie as only support for his own pleasure as he moved, up and down, shaking the car and slamming his ass down as hard as he could.

He was a fucking slut, a whore, a bitch, and he loved it.

He liked it dirty, he liked it raw. So unlike his usual self, that needed things done, that needed things clean, that needed things organized. No, with Richie, he turned into a wild animal. He wanted to feel his dick with no plastic around it, he wanted to get filled with cum and go home dripping it down his legs, he wanted to savor the flavor of Richie's sweat on his tongue, he wanted blood spilling down his neck and shoulders from bites of nicotine tinted teeth. He wanted marks and scratches, he wanted slaps and pulls and tugs, he wanted it all, he wanted everything, so unlike himself.

He wanted to cum all over himself. He wanted to cum again and again, until no one could know what was sweat and what was cum. He wanted his red skin tinted white, he wanted scar like tattoos all over his body.

He wanted it fast, he wanted it hard, he wanted it endless, he wanted it forever, and he couldn't ask for anything better.

Underneath the light of the drive in, inside a dirty car, listening to the radio, breathing against Richie's mouth, fucking himself on his cock, touching him everywhere... that was heaven.

Heaven...

Wrong, twisted, delicious heaven on earth.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah."

Richie looked out of the window, blowing off another puff of smoke outside to the free air, leaning against the side of the window as he sat on it. He didn't want to look at Eddie packing up his stuff. They were both very silent about that whole ordeal.

"How long?"

"Only two weeks."

Silence went over them again. The three branches moved with the strength of the breeze, birds flew around, the sun was covered up by some white, fluffy clouds. The day was quiet, serene. Eddie was taking his time packing everything he would need. Richie was smoking through his last pack of cigarettes.

"So... what do you do there?"

Eddie let out a loud sigh, and put the recently folded shirt inside his bag. Then he looked at Richie, crossing his arms.

"You read the bible. You talk about the lessons Jesus and God were trying to teach us through the stories they told. You eat, you pray, you talk about your issues. Many people cry. Parents complain about their children and children are told to be more forgiving to their parents' mistakes" he said, walking towards Richie and stopping in front of him, leaning against the windowsill. "You talk about sins and marriage, about priests and nuns, and you sleep. That's all you do."

"Sounds fun."

Eddie rolled his eyes, staring at Richie, who kept his eyes outside. He finished his cigarette, blowing the smoke away and throwing it on the grass outside before turning to Eddie. They stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything.

"Some people consider smoking a sin."

"Some people consider having a dick up your ass an even worst sin."

Eddie couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face, and Richie responded with a chuckle, jumping off the window and closing the curtains. Eddie had already locked the door and turned the radio on, despite his mom not being home. Richie walked to him and Eddie stepped back, until his legs hit the bed. He stopped, and Richie stopped in front of him, just inches apart.

"Do you like being a sinner?"

"Do you?"

They stared intently at each other's eyes, before they closed the distance between their lips and pressed their bodies together.

They were all sinners right?

Why not sin a little bit more?


End file.
